2nd person POV
by caitison
Summary: wrote this for madison (AGAIN), but it doesn't say a name so i suppose it could be read by anyone. Shitily written at 3 am. *cackles at all my mistakes* Cas is back from purgatory and has some things to work out with YOU. (we got some OC's up in this bitch)


"I still don't fully understand," you say from the backseat.

"He didn't make it," Dean pauses, "I'm honestly so sorry. I know it's my fault."

You kick his seat in front of you. "You know it wasn't."

The sudden sound of winds fluttering to your right startles you.

"I am siding with her, I don't believe there was anything more you could have done to save him," Caitlin says.

"Dean!" Sam screams from the passenger seat.

Dean turns his head and slams on the breaks instinctively. A wide-eyed Castiel standing hunched over, gut clenched in front of the Impala.

"What the hell," you mumble in astonishment.

"What the hell," Dean agrees.

Everyone exits the Impala and rushes to Castiel's side.

"Will explain later, where are you staying?" he says in between coughs.

"6 Motel, just down the road," Sam replies.

And just like that he was gone.

"I'll help tend to his wounds," Caitlin utters before disappearing as well.

And then once again it was just you and the Winchesters.

Arriving at the motel ten minutes later you rush to the room almost kicking down the door before Dean can toss you the keys. You enter the room to find a grinning Castiel exiting the bathroom towel drying his hair.

_He cleans up well._

And of course, sprawled out on one of the beds is Caitlin. She is probably the most laid back, unprofessional angel you have ever seen. Don't they have to pass tests? How did she even manage?

"I need to talk to you outside," you say through clenched teeth.

Cas follows you out the door as Sam and Dean enter the room.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell-," you are abruptly cut off by being shoved against the wall by rough hands and having your lips covered by Castiel's smooth mouth.

"Can I tell you after approximately forty five minutes? I was gone for a year, I apologize."

"Get in the car," you demand, knowing you couldn't just kick Sam and Dean out of their room for sex.

You both climb in the back seat ripping off clothes in the process. He trails soft kisses down your neck and collar bones, licking and biting your skin along the way. You work your hands down to his belt buckle and begin to work at it with your fingers, after fumbling with it for a while you manage to pull his pants down to his knees.

The backseat is a bit crowded but that only brings you two closer together, and you don't mind it whatsoever.

He's messed with the clasp of your bra long enough to get it off and runs his hands along your chest and rib area as he kisses your stomach. He then unbuttons your pants and yanks down your shorts and undergarments in one fail swoop.

_Impatient._

But so are you.

He takes his time in between your legs. Cas uses his mouth like he's speaking another language and it's just the right amounts of lip and tongue. As he works on getting you warmed up you tighten your grip on the seat of the Impala and run the fingers of your other hand through his hair.

You hold back moans and sighs as he continues his sweet language in between your thighs, and he can tell you're on edge.

He crawls back up to eye level and pulls down his boxers and it hits you.

_You haven't done this in over a year._

"I-uh, Go slow," you say.

He nods and finally enters you. After a moment, he thrusts into you like a wave crashing into a sandy shore. He increases his pace as time passes and the tide gets higher and higher. He's propping himself up with one hand and the other has a firm grip on your hip like he's afraid if he lets go he'll lose you. As if you'd want to leave.

He continues to roll his hips and go in and out, and by the way your hips rock with him, he knows you want more. He increases his speed and you grip his shoulder, not in pain but pleasure.

Your eyes roll back and he bites at the skin of your neck, and in a moment you both reach your peak and you feel like you've just made love to an angel. Oh wait, you have. (haha, I'm funny.)

Your nails dig into his back as you let out a loud moan. Both of you relax your muscles and he rests his head on a bare chest for a moment.

Moments later your both dressing yourselves and maneuvering your limbs awkwardly in the back seat in order to get on different clothing items.

Exiting the Impala, you check your makeup and hair in the rearview mirror. Looks okay.

Cas follows you back into the motel room and your knees are a bit shaky, but it's probably just in your head. Upon opening the door everyone's eyes immediately flick to you and Cas.

"Everything okay?" Sam asks hunched over on the edge of the bed.

"Yes," Cas says.

You plop down on the musty, ripped up couch and start to calm down.

_They don't suspect a thing. _

You start to believe that until you look up to find Caitlin on the edge of the bed next to Sam with a smirk on her face.


End file.
